


[Art] Buckynat funtimes

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: Random Buckynat sex-having, rescued from tumblr (and hopefully added to in the future)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks tumblr hates me so I'm reposting whatever old scraps of art I can here. Still trying to figure out where is the best place to post filth in the future -- comment if you have a suggestion!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Nat doms Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Nat helps Bucky process some stuff by domming him. They speak Russian as a way of endearment.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [English version of page 1](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/thefilthiestpiglet/nudedoods/nat-dom1.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> When I initially posted this, some people asked me how Bucky was supposed to put his mouth to work if Nat is clothed and I was like "um... by nibbling on the outside and then begging for permission to take it off??? with his mouth????"


	5. Wrestle/tickle fight turned sex (Steve guest stars)

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the earliest buckynat I've drawn? The proportions are wrong. :/


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Shower sex




End file.
